


35 Secrets of The Umbrella Academy (The Umbrella Academy Oneshot)

by Specialtea



Series: The Umbrella Academy Oneshots [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Good siblings, Hurt/Comfort, Luther is very overprotective of Allison, Sibling Bonding, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, diego has big brother energy, hes also a bit of an ass, mild angst lmao, ngl, so does Five tbh, tua - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specialtea/pseuds/Specialtea
Summary: Prompt: A 15 year old Vanya Hargreeves writes down little things she remembers about her siblings under the pretence of ‘research’.





	35 Secrets of The Umbrella Academy (The Umbrella Academy Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be a cute way to get all the little points of cute wholesomeness and sadness together.

1: Five didn’t like people to know it, but he constantly checked in on us to make sure we’re safe.

2: Sometimes I catch Ben crying to himself at night, and Klaus always pops in to check on him.  
2b: Diego checks on him too.  
2c: Neither of them know that I always comfort him last.

3: When Klaus crashes after being high for a while, Diego always looks after him.  
3b: They think they’re sneaky.

4: Five used to say he hated hugs and was perfectly capable of teleporting away, but he always stayed anyway.  
4b: He rolled his eyes dramatically like he didn’t want to be there.  
4c: But when he thought nobody could see he smiled softly and held his sibling tighter.

5: Luther is often heard crying in his bedroom whenever someone is hurt on a mission.  
5b: He always denies it.  
5c: If you try to go and talk to him, he yells for you to leave and then cries harder.  
5d: Unless you’re Allison.

6: Everyone in the house has walked in on Allison and Luther kissing before.  
6b: It’s always weird.

7: Allison acts annoyed often, but never rumours anyone into stopping.  
7b: You can often see the smile in her eyes as she gets mad at someone for teasing her.

8: Don’t tease Ben about tentacle porn.  
8b: (He gets very upset.)  
8c: Klaus jokingly put tentacle porn on his computer once and Ben screamed.

9: Klaus likes to wear heels and dresses and dance around the house when dad isn’t home.

10: Diego can often be found helping Mom clean around the house.

11: After Five disappeared Allison would spend hours in her room trying to bend reality and bring him back.  
11b: She’d always cry herself to sleep when it didn’t work.

12: Diego never stutters when he’s defending one of us.  
12b: He does stutter when he’s defending himself.

13: Each night when I go around to make sure the lights are on for Five, someone else has always turned on the porch light before me.  
13b: Luther thinks I don’t know it’s him.

14: Sometimes Klaus comes downstairs crying while I’m making a snack for Five and falls asleep at the table.  
14b: I don’t think he knows that I always get Diego to carry him back to bed.

15: Five will come back to us one day, I know he will.  
15b: Every night I hear Klaus calling out for his ghost and sighing with relief when it doesn’t show up.

16: Everyone thinks that Luther and Allison’s relationship is weird.  
16b: Everyone is also slightly jealous that they have eachother to comfort them.

17: Klaus has run away from home 7 times over the course of his life.  
17b: Diego and Ben always go out to find him.  
17c: He thinks we only know about 3 of them.  
17d: He thinks we don’t notice the way he is always bruised and limping when he returns.

18: Before Five dissapeared he told me that he’d always watch out for me.  
18b: I believe he still is.

19: Klaus sometimes gets special training from dad.  
19b: He always comes back tired and scared.  
19c: Ben always looks like he wants to murder dad when he drags Klaus away.

20: Sometimes I find bloody razor blades hidden in the bathroom.  
20b: with the uniform’s long sleeves, I can’t tell who put them there.  
20c: Whenever one of my siblings is upset, I hide them all, just in case.

21: I’m a very light sleeper.  
21b: So I always get woken up when one of my siblings has a nightmare.  
21c: Every single one of them has nightmares.

22: Klaus tries to cover his umbrella academy tattoo with concealer.

23: Dad told me that Klaus has far more power than he uses  
23b: He always acts dissapointed in Klaus and demands that I not tell him about his other power.  
23c: If I could see ghosts and lived in a house full of murderers, I would take drugs too.

24: Whenever dad leaves me out of an activity, Allison leaves me a note telling me that I’m important to her.

25: Mom is programmed to interrupt whenever we are having fun outside of schedule, but she never does.

26: Once in an interview the lady asked the boys if any of them have had a girlfriend.  
26b: Luther stammered a lot and said no. Ben blushed and didn’t answer, Diego rolled his eyes at the question.  
26c: Klaus said no, but that he had a boyfriend once.  
26d: Dad took Klaus for more special training that night.  
26e: When he came back he went to Diego’s room for a bit. Diego came out looking like he was going to kill someone.

27: Ben is really scared of his power.  
27b: I would be scared too.  
27c: I think he’s very brave.

28: Sometimes Klaus sleeps hovering above his bed. Dad says I’m not allowed to tell him.  
28b: I think it’s counterproductive to expect Klaus to develop his power, but not tell him he has any power left to discover.  
28c: I might’ve told him once or twice, but he doesn’t believe me.

29: Allison wants to be famous.  
29b: Luther doesn’t like the idea very much.

30: Five once accidentally teleported to another country when we were kids.  
30b: Dad had to go search for him.

31: Five was offered many names when the rest of us got them, but he turned them all down.  
31b: He never told any of us what any of them were.  
31c: He says that one day he’ll find the best name and have that one.

32: Ben says that the monsters aren’t a part of him, he says that they’re different creatures.  
32b: He believes they will destroy him one day.

33: One time, a fan of the academy snuck in through Allison’s bedroom window. She gave him rumoured him to go back home to sleep. Since then, there are mesh screens on all of our windows.  
33b: Luther swears that he will find the kid and kill him.

34: The others get fan mail often.  
34b: Mostly it’s for Luther or Allison.  
34c: Ben once got a letter from a kid saying that she thought Ben was beautiful and nice no matter what he had inside him. Ben teared up when he read it, and still has the note pinned up on his wall.  
34d: They aren’t allowed to respond to fan mail, but Klaus once got a letter from a kid who was kicked out of home for being gay, and I saw Klaus slipping an envelope with a note and some cash into the letterbox later that day.

35: Every one of the academy children has stayed up late at night wondering who their real mothers are.  
35b: sometimes I wonder if the others’ parents watch them on TV and read their comics.  
35c: I wonder if Five’s mom knows that he disappeared.  
35d: I wonder if my mom regrets giving me up. I know I sure wish it hadn’t happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I originally wanted to do 50 ‘secrets’ but I feel like I covered all the bases with these. Leave a suggestion if you have something you’d like me to write, and a kudos if you liked this! Please also check out the other parts of this one shot series, I have a lot of ideas for it!


End file.
